


Rivals

by ptw30



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Aki is a crime boss...kinda..., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptw30/pseuds/ptw30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito is an up-and-coming crime boss in Tokyo who is poised to take out the current crime lord, Asami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivals

Akihito was disappointed as he leaned back against the crate in the warehouse, staring down his rival. Asami Ryuichi was unbelievably handsome in every sense of the word, elegant and sharp in his appearance, and almost frightening with that molten gaze, but it failed do anything but raise the hair on the back of his neck (and perhaps a certain body part below). Akihito wouldn’t be undone by a simple penetrating gaze, and he lit up a cigarette, taking a slow, deliberate drag. 

Asami obviously was waiting for him to speak first, and Akihito, for all his faults, wasn’t one to disappoint. “So this is where our game of cat and mouse ends, Asami-san. I’ve enjoyed it. It’s true. It has been more thrilling than I thought possible, and to be quite honest, I’m surprised at the outcome. I never thought I would win, but there you are, cuffed to a chair, awaiting execution, and here I am, the Angel of Death.”

Asami cocked his head to the side, those glowing eyes scrutinizing Akihito like a father would a petulant child, but then that sexy smirk showed itself, promising a wealth of punishment that he would never give. “Angel, perhaps. You sure look the part, but Death isn’t who will be coming tonight.”

“Oh?” An incredulous eyebrow furled, and he blew out a steady stream of smoke. “I have no reason to keep you alive. As we speak, my men are currently taking out your best—Kirishima Kei and Suoh Kazami. Then, they’ll go after your lieutenants and even the head of your legitimate businesses. Anyone who wishes to stay alive will work for me. All those who don’t…” He made the noise of a sword as he ran his finger along his neck. 

“And if I said I’d work for you?” Asami uncrossed his legs in one elegant movement, and the desire in his eyes plus the obvious tent in his pants were clear indicators of his feelings on the matter. 

Akihito let out a breathless laugh. “Please. Like you’ll have me believe that the insufferable Asami Ryuichi would become nothing more than a bottom-feeder streetwalker in order to save his hide.”

“If it’s your bottom, I don’t mind feeding.”

He said it so heatedly, so thick with lust, Akihito thought Asami was trying to hypnotize him, and the scary part was, he thought it was working. When he first saw the intel his second-in-commands Kou and Takato brought back, he was intrigued, especially with those intense eyes and disarmingly good looks. But he didn’t allow himself to entertain any ideas because they were rivals, enemies. He, an up-and-coming crime boss, and Asami the reigning crime lord. In order to take Tokyo, Akihito had to take down Asami, but…maybe, just maybe there were more ways than one to do that. 

He stubbed out his cigarette and approached, steadily but hesitantly, first caressing Asami’s cheek with the back of his hand, testing to see if he would be bitten, and when Asami turned into the touch, he knotted his fingers in Asami’s soft hair, tugged up his face, and took those lips in a savage embrace. 

Oh, he was good. Hm. Yeah, Akihito would enjoy this. 

He decided to give Asami one last thrill, raking his hands down the man’s muscular chest before falling to his knees between Asami’s open thighs. “This is where you’ve wanted me, isn’t it? I’ll give it to you—once, and then you’ll give me what I want.”

Akihito wished his eyes hadn’t widened when he saw Asami in all his glory, but by the chuckle above, he knew Asami had seen it. Oh, well. The man was huge, and Akihito’s tongue moistened his lips with a slow swipe.

He started with spit and his tongue, whirling bout the base and devouring as much as he could at once. His eyes lifted from under his bangs, staring to the lustful gaze that devoured him in return. Oh, how that man was absolute fire, almost too hot to touch, but Akihito didn’t become one of the most successive crime bosses in Tokyo by playing it safe. 

Instead, he teased Asami and ran his hands down the length. Smiling coyly at Asami’s straining face, he then stood and smirked with his own promise as he undid his belt and pushed his jeans down his legs. He kicked them out of the way before he straddled Asami’s thighs, sucking in deep, moaning breaths as he rubbed his growing length against Asami’s. 

“Mine’s bigger,” Asami rasped. 

Akihito snorted. “Let’s see what you can do with it.”

He wasn’t ready for the sudden pain, followed by the warming pleasure as desire coiled deep in the pit of his belly. His own cock grew hard and red, demanding attention, and oh, how he wanted Asami’s large hand to take hold and wring every last drop from him. But he couldn’t afford to let the wild animal free. He’d be alive.

And then it happened. One of Asami’s hands encircled his cock, pumping it in time with each thrust while another settled on Akihito’s hip to steady him. 

“H—How did you—uh!”

Asami’s devious smirk was his first reply, but then Asami stood and thrust Akihito’s back against the crate he had once sat upon, plunging deeper and harder than Akihito had ever received. Akihito’s legs widened by their own accord, seeking more and more of the man’s infectious heat. 

“That’s right,” Asami purred against his ear before stealing a long, passionate kiss. “Accept it, _Akihito._ Accept me and know you’ve just lost.”

When Asami’s hand dragged up his painfully hard cock, Akihito came with a strangled cry as warmth splashed upon his thighs. 

He wasn’t sure what happened after that. When he came to, his thigh were cleaned and smooth since their coupling, and he was completely naked except for the cuffs that had held Asami’s wrists were now around his. But he was on a bed softer than any one he’d slept on before, his head resting upon a plush pillow. He struggled but knew it was useless as nimble fingers drew circles upon his lower cheeks. Asami, showered and now in a thick robe, laid next to him on the bed, and let out a rather large puff of his smoke with—Akihito narrowed his eyes—his own cigarettes. He wore a self-appreciating grin and looked all too refreshed. 

Then the fingers traveled lower, dipping in his greedy hole, and Akihito jerked with a startling yelp. 

“I spoke with Kirishima and Suoh. They have your two underlings. They’ll be held to make sure you behave.”

Akihito struggled to think, whimpering as Asami continued the assault on his backside. “Y-You allowed me to capture you.”

“I told you it wouldn’t be Death that would be coming tonight.” He laughed, apparently liking his joke too much, and Akihito laid his head back on the pillow. 

“What do you want with—ugh, with me?”

“Right now, amusement.” Asami’s kisses were poison, smoky and addictive, threatening to choke him into submission. “Later, enjoyment. Perhaps, if you’re good, even self-indulgence.”

“What does that even mean?”

Then Asami was on him, hot breath upon his neck, lips and hands roaming his skin. “It means, when you play with fire, Akihito, you might be engulfed by its flames.” 

 

The End


End file.
